


[崔世澜x你]颠倒城堡

by yumiso0381



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumiso0381/pseuds/yumiso0381
Summary: V线Bad Relationship Ending 1的衍生同人。充满了糟糕play的黑车。





	[崔世澜x你]颠倒城堡

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> ① 此文为V线Bad Relationship Ending 1的衍生，不想被剧透请避免观看。  
> ② 全篇无脑肉，兰兰各种操MC，除了性交外，含有过激元素，如公共play、他人观看、下x药等等，道德底线超低，若不能接受，为了保护双眼和心灵，应拒绝阅读，未成年读者请退避。  
> ③ 在现实生活中请尊重伴侣意见，必须征询对方同意，不然会被拘捕。  
> ④ 写着写着忽然觉得很OOC，真的很抱歉，我会控制不要太过。

在你的印象里，灵药的味道是极甜的。  
就像小时候不肯吃药，别别扭扭地要求医生开出的药，说不上糖果般美味，那病态的甜倒是足够了，只是让口腔混杂着头昏脑涨的化学成分和怪异的甜，那不是普遍认同的美好，而是苦痛的开端。尝过后，你便哭着上气不接下气，吐了个干净，却在一次又一次的反胃里接受了。  
那灵药也是这样。  
Ray在一天晚上带了它来，就像那日他骗你要签下永远留在这里的合约，只是这会你知道它是用来做什么的。  
「V那个恶魔不会还在影响你吧……如果是这样，我绝对无法原谅他！……这不是什么别的药，只要你喝下它，就能获得无上的快乐啦……」  
依旧是那么执拗的话语。  
在瓶子里摇曳的蓝色液体清澈明亮，你却深知那不是什么救赎，而是关着罪恶的潘多拉盒子，将这里一个个人都变成听话的傀儡。  
「你说着为我好……为什么总是希望我喝下这种东西？我不能喝……」  
你摇着头说不要，他恳求着你喝下，这样的过程反反复复了几遍，你内心祈求着RFA成员会来救你，但自从被Ray带回来软禁后，就连手机都被他没收了，取而代之的是堆满房间的花束和解闷的电视。尽管这回你默默地掉了好几天眼泪，他都坚持着不肯还回来。  
不知道他们的情况如何……现在又……  
想到可能还被关着的V，还有那个满口教义的救世主，你终究是屈服了。  
「好甜……！」你想要吐了。  
花的香气和药的甜味。  
你只喝了几口就受不了，呜咽着求他不要再让你承受，Ray看起来也是慌了神，忙不迭地边答应着，边把瓶子拿开，把你放在房间的床上。  
他紧张地询问着你的感受如何，说实话，那真的不太妙，愉悦和快乐控制了你的心神，实在忍不住露出笑容，却又因为身体排斥这种味道而痛苦。你靠近那个男孩，觉得他莫名的好闻。  
「Ray……」  
你想要依赖他，一有了这个念头，你就将它付诸实行了。你抱着他，像只小兽般东啃西啃，吻过他的脸颊和嘴唇。  
「……你、你……我……啊……」  
突如其来的亲吻，显然让黑客男孩的大脑完全当机，脸红着结结巴巴，你却是停了下来，无法静下心来，就像窗外的蝉都在演协奏曲，直把你吵得头疼。  
「……你们都好可怕……我迟早要逃出去的……」  
你忍不住胡言乱语起来。这些话你从不敢在他们面前说。  
「我、我就知道！你还想着逃跑的事吗？你被那个叛徒和红头发哄骗了啊！」你已经看不清眼前的男人了，只感受到手腕被牢牢抓住，熟悉又具有魔力的声音引诱着，「我和救世主才是真心为你着想的人啊……所以请不要想着离开，答应我，嗯？」  
这是命令？还是……他是在为我好？  
——要答应。  
混乱朦胧的意识告诉你要服从他的指令，于是你唯唯诺诺地点头，而这也令他变得高兴了。  
Ray见你这般乖巧，终于放下心来，「太好了，救世主说的果然没有错，你只要喝下灵药，就会获得救赎……我也可以拥有你……」  
不是的……是的……不是的……是的……  
Ray小心翼翼地捧起你的脸颊，舔过你的泪珠和耳垂，当快要碰到你的嘴时，他就显得格外谨慎迟疑，但真正吻到那一刻，他反而像是发了狂似的吸吮你的双唇，消耗仅存的理智。  
你发出微弱喊声，但都无济于事，他在上面压着你，固定着你的头部来亲吻，这样下去，难受的甜味变得愈来愈骇人。  
Ray揉搓着你胸前的绵软，手法相当青涩，但或许是太久没有自己解决的缘故，没过多久，你已经感受到内裤粘湿地贴着下身，只能不舒服地扭动着身体。  
「……对不起对不起对不起……我是不是弄疼你了……但是，你好可爱……MC……」  
Ray也发现了，他对此很雀跃，你虽然弄不明白他的情绪，却发现自己也拥有着不寻常的快乐，这种狂喜将化为蝴蝶，要从你身体里涌出。  
「Ray……我的Ray……」  
你用平日绝不会有的腔调说话，现在比起任何时候都渴望着他，在先前不曾发现，原来被占有的感觉是如此可贵。而这种催促成全了他的欲望，你的裙子被整齐地卷起，内裤也被褪掉。而他那原本硬得发涨的性器弹了出来，直抵在你早已泥泞不堪的穴口。  
你看他身下那勃发的性器，临了有些头皮发麻，却禁不住内心的服从欲望，竟是发起抖来。Ray看出你内心的恐惧，抓住你的手，讨好着吻你几下。  
「不要害怕，MC，我会对你好的……我会很温柔……不会让你受伤的。」  
Ray禁锢着你的双手，而你被迫维持双腿张开的姿势，大抵是怕你继续乱动，确认不会弄伤你后，性器便捅进来了。  
「呀！」你惊叫一声，加上又头昏脑涨，不由得再次哭了出来。  
Ray以为自己哪里做错，让你难受了，吓得赶忙抹干你的眼泪，并且黏黏糊糊地与你交换着一遍又一遍的舌吻。  
「我要动了……MC，要是不舒服了要和我说。」  
你的内壁紧紧地夹着他的性器，他脸红着感觉快要射出来似的兴奋，却又不想让MC看低自己，确认已经插到底后，便按着特意在网上学习过的影片，缓缓地抽动起来。  
你原先的不适随着节奏而被扔到天外，换来的是极度的快感，逐渐麻痹你的苦痛，连口中蔓延的甜味也没有那么可怕了。  
你喜欢他吗？  
即使他骗了你，即使他令V被关起来，即使他把自己关起来……  
这个脾气软绵的少年，尽管自从那个夜晚后，救世主和他说，可以随意拥有你、惩罚你，尽管他说要学习怎么对自己生气，但依然好好照顾着你。  
连狠话都不想对自己说的……  
这样的他。  
「……哈、啊……我喜欢的……Ray……世澜……」  
你故意压抑着声音，但他依旧听到了，像是不敢相信似的，片刻过后便激烈地撞击起来，格外夸张的水声在房间里回荡。  
「MC，我可爱的小公主……你救了我……」  
他几乎是疯狂地渴求着自己的抚摸，涨大的阴茎一次又一次擦过肉壁，快要要痉挛的麻意和快感如潮汐涨退，抽插的动作也愈来愈狠。  
终于在他再一次的深入中，浑身像是被电击般弓起来，你也抽噎着喘气，性器及时地抽出来，取而代之的是白浊弄污了身体。  
「谢谢你……我的公主……」  
他虔诚地亲吻着你，你仿佛是尊贵的雕像。

 

那天凌晨，Ray是看你翻来覆去地吐了几遍，红着眼眶甩了脸色，是再也不敢让你喝救赎灵药了。  
被软禁的生活好像有所改变，但尽管听你的话解除了保安，他还是阳奉阴违地在房门上加了几十重电子锁，气得你差点绝食。除此之外，在救世主的应可下，你也可以在他工作场所和花园走动，行动范围终于增加了。  
在这段日子里，世澜出来的时间也愈发增多。  
你很早就发现他了，世澜与Ray是不同的人格，充满狂怒与攻击性，也声称把你当作玩具看待。在先前，你倒是没有怎么被他的言语吓怕，因此相处也算过得去，但现在你却不怎么希望看到他。  
不知道他们是食髓知味，还是如何。总而言之，自第一次后，他们俩就极喜欢和你做爱。  
只要是清醒的时候，就会被世澜或Ray玩弄。  
无论是你坐在键盘上被操得抽泣，被他拿着摄录机拍下高潮的过程，还是在房间里被塞满按摩棒放置。玩法只一天比一天恶劣，而且就算你故意不搭理，他也不会感到无趣地跑走。你宁愿回到世澜幼稚地罚你不许吃饭的日子。  
每次世澜沉睡过后，Ray就会向你道歉，帮你洗澡，但又哭着操你。  
就像现在。  
你硬撑着趴在大理石砌成的地板上，周遭满是散发幽香的花草，只任由世澜从背后撞击你，努力忽略着可能有人看到的事实。  
明明你只是蹲下来，仔细地观察着花朵，世澜就心血来潮想要在这花园里欢爱，利落地褪了你的裙子和内裤插入。  
「别这么吝啬……那家伙的公主……」  
眼下你只想要逃过他的操弄，但只要侧过身，就还能看到这座城堡的一角。  
无论怎么躲避，世澜还是会抓住你，炙热的性器会插进来，臀部也被打得发红，双腿维持着大开的羞耻姿势，胸乳伴随一下又一下的节奏而晃动。  
谁来救救……  
对了，这里说只要生活在乐园里，就能永远获得救赎。  
这里是乐园吗？  
到临界点时，这个恶劣的少年又停了下来，一把抓住你的背，把你的脸颊拉上来，迫你看到在不远处轻笑路过的Rika，以为没有观众的你顿时又羞耻得哭了出来。  
「我可以拥有你，我可以惩罚你。」  
「……这只是第一次警告。」他又愉快地捅了几下，咬住你的耳垂，这才肯说出理由，「你别想再用你那新手机联络707……他昨晚打电话给你了吧？我什么都知道！」  
原来是因为那样吗？可是明明，你没有想在这个崩溃的男孩身边逃走。  
你恨他们，喜欢他们。  
你甚至感到乐观的想法逐渐排出身体，不再回来。  
大抵是觉得处罚得差不多了，世澜也好心地帮你整理好衣物，把你抱了起来，准备回房间休息。  
你在他怀里瑟缩着，望向城堡的方向，眼前的一切都令你眩晕得厉害，又有了喝下诡异灵药的幻觉。

 

不如就在这东歪西倒的城堡里，永远地陪伴他。

 

END


End file.
